


A Continuity-Shattering Christmas Carol

by blueskyscribe



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony G1, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Machines, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen, Parody, Photocomic, Time Travel, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyscribe/pseuds/blueskyscribe
Summary: Can the spirits of Christmas Past, Present, and Future fill BW Megatron with the spirit of the season?  A photo-comic.  :)





	1. I Didn't Have BW Megatron So I Used T-Wrecks

**Author's Note:**

> I made this around 2001 or 2002 I want to say? Please enjoy this silly comic with robots and ponies. :)

**Chapter 1:  I Didn't Have a BW Megatron Figure So I Used T-Wrecks**

 


	2. Cue the Maniacal Laughter

**Chapter 2: Cue the Maniacal Laughter**

 

 

 


	3. Still A Better Plan Than The Big Purple Griffin

**Chapter 3: Still A Better Plan Than The Big Purple Griffin**

 

 

 


	4. A Very Evilacon Christmas

**Chapter 4: A Very Evilacon Christmas**

 

 

 


	5. How Is Jet Babby Formed?

**Chapter 5: How Is Jet Babby Formed?**

 


	6. Meanwhile in The Future

**Chapter 6: Meanwhile in the Future**

 

 


	7. Meanwhilest in the Future-er

**Chapter 7: Meanwhilest in the Future-er**

 

 

 


	8. A Change of Spark?

**Chapter 8: A Change of Spark?**

 

 

 


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**The End!**

Thanks for reading!  Happy holidays!  :)

 

 


End file.
